1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical components, printed circuit boards, and adapters. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to user-removable electronic interface adapters usable with host devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
Network diagnostic modules are often used to monitor or analyze the traffic that is present on a computer network. While network diagnostic modules can receive the network data, for example, in either electrical or optical form, the network diagnostic module selected for a particular network is often determined by the dominant technology associated with the network as well as the costs associated with analyzing, generating, and modifying network traffic.
Some network diagnostic modules are configured to operate with protocols such as Fibre Channel (FC) and Gigabit Ethernet (GigE) as well as other protocols. Network diagnostic modules that have the proper interface ports such as, for example, Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) interface ports can be used for both protocols. Accordingly, network diagnostic modules can be configured to receive, analyze, and/or transmit various types of data signals via transceivers that are compatible with the interface ports. However, network diagnostic modules are limited to protocols that can connect using the interface port that is integrated into the network diagnostic module. For example, Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) ports can be integrated in network diagnostic modules for operating with Fibre Channel (FC) and Gigabit Ethernet (GigE) protocols, but the network diagnostic modules are then limited to protocols that can connect using an SFP port.
This can become problematic over time as other protocols become more widespread. Newer protocols can have connectors that are unable to connect with the interface ports of existing network diagnostic modules. Accordingly, enabling a network diagnostic module to accommodate additional protocols is costly and currently requires substantial hardware changes such as new boards that are specifically designed for a particular protocol. Of course, adding new hardware for a different protocol may unfortunately require the removal of hardware for other protocols. Thus, the number of ports available for a particular protocol such as FC or GigE may be reduced by the addition of ports for other protocols. For example, Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) and Serial ATA (SATA) are becoming widespread protocols, but an SAS and/or SATA (SAS/SATA) connector is not compatible with the SFP standard. As previously described, expensive hardware may be required to accommodate the SAS/SATA protocols.
Network diagnostic modules can be configured for receiving the newer protocol connectors when the protocol becomes prevalent enough to warrant a change to the architecture. As this happens, the motherboard or other peripheral printed circuit board is designed to include connectors that are compatible with the new protocol connectors. As such, the integration of the hardware required for operating the new protocols can cause the network diagnostic modules to be susceptible to hardware failures. Thus, when the newer protocol hardware fails or becomes inoperable, the network diagnostic module may have to undergo expensive repairs.
Additionally, some of the newer protocols operate over specially designed connectors and cables or existing connectors and cables designed for other uses. Unfortunately, the structures of some of these connectors were not designed for being used with network diagnostic modules. While these connectors can operate without problems in other applications, their use with network diagnostic modules can result in breakages in the network diagnostic module connector and/or the cable connector assembly. This is an undesirable feature of a connector, particularly in the context of network diagnostic modules where connectors are repeatedly connected and disconnected. A broken cable connector can be fixed by merely replacing a relatively inexpensive cable. On the other hand, a broken connector integrated with a network diagnostic module can result in costly repairs that can include replacing the entire board integrated with the connector.
For example, the connectors usable for SAS/SATA protocols are delicate because the design was originally intended for making connections that would not be repeatedly connected and disconnected. Accordingly, their design for use as a network switch or motherboard connector was not intended to be used for repeated plugging and unplugging. Consequently, the SAS/SATA connector may break only after a few instances of connecting and disconnecting SAS/SATA cables. Thus, when an SAS/SATA connector is integrated with a network diagnostic module, the module may need expensive repairs just to fix the broken connector.